Percabeth High School Adventures
by Gcq9
Summary: Annabeth comes back from San Francisco to New York to see Percy and attend High School. However, they face multiple problems, like drama. Will Annabeth and Percy manage to stay together? Based after TLO, and before TLH. Lots of Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Coming Back to New York

Annabeth's POV

I sat in the excitedly on the plane to Manhattan. After 3 long months of persuading, my dad finally agreed to let me come back to New York so I could finish sculpting Mount Olympus. That was not the only reason I was excited… I could finally see Percy again! Sure, we IMed and stuff, but it wasn't as good as seeing him in person. I planned to surprise him, and already called Sally to tell her the news, and tell her to not tell Percy.

I sat contently thinking about how high school would go, eventually drifting off til the plane stopped. I quickly left the airport and took a taxi to the hotel near Goode High School. It was nearly ten o'clock. As I entered the hotel, I took a shower, and went to bed.

LINE BREAK

I woke up the next day, recalling my thoughts before I jumped up. I hurriedly dressed, putting on a gray blouse and jeans and my favorite owl earrings. I left early to go to school and get my schedule and locker all arranged. As I entered Goode, lots of people stopped to stare at me, mumbling stuff like 'she's hot' or 'I dare you to go ask for her number'. I smirked to myself and continued my way down to the office. I walked in to talk to the school counselor, Mrs. Hall.

She asked, "What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase." I replied.

She nodded, printed out my schedule, and handed it to me.

I gave a brief thanks, and left. As I walked out, I viewed the paper Mrs. Hall gave me

_Annabeth Chase- Class Schedule- Locker 79_

_Sandy Miller: Math (Room 208)-8:00 _

_Pamela Hagerman: Chemistry (Room 205)-9:30_

_Paul Blofis: English (Room 220)-10:30_

_Jackson Torres: Greek (Room 375)-11:30 _

_LUNCH-12:30-1:00 _

_Christopher Graner: History (Room 200)-1:00 _

_Shannon Weber:Architecture (Room 107)-2:00_

_BREAK_

_Keith Kinsey:P.E. (Gym) -2:30_

_Paul BLofis:Homeroom (Room 220)-3:15_

_Have a Goode Day!_

I read this as I walked towards my locker, struggling here and there. My locker was apparently in a "popular" location; lots of people were talking and gossiping. After finding my locker, I piled my belongings into it, stuffed my hat in my back pocket, found strapped my knife (just in case) and grabbed my stuff and left. I was shutting my locker as the pandemonium died down. Suddenly a large mob of people started walking in my direction, flirty girls, with makeup doll faces started battering their eyelashes and whispering. I rolled my eyes and then I saw Percy. I saw him sigh as he rejected another girl and kept walking. My heart felt relief; he wasn't cheating on me. He had gotten taller, and his muscles looked more toned. He was HOT. Everybody's voices died down and I got the sense that Percy was probably popular and attractive. After all, who can't not like Percy. I tried to wave at him to get his attention, but he couldn't see me.

I heard these high pitched, girly voices murmuring stuff along the lines of, "Percy is like the hottest, most popular, and athletic person at Goode. He's such a gentleman, I wish he would stop with the "imaginary" girlfriend act."

I tried to call out his name, but he couldn't hear me. I sighed and decided to not surprise him with now with all the commotion going on and left towards my first class: Algebra 2.

LINE BREAK

As I made my way into Math, there were alot of people in there already. The teacher wasn't in the room. A guy came up to me and asked me out to dates, which I bluntly refused.

He said, "Hey sexy, I'm Alec Martins, basketball team captain. Wanna hang tonight?"

I was disgusted, and spat, "No thanks, I've already got a boyfriend."

"Who? Does he go here?"

"Yea... His names Percy Jackson."

Alec snorted, put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Percy?! Yea right! Haha you're in luck he's in this class, besides we will find out whether you're lying, or stalling to go out with me."

Just as he said that, Percy walked in. He was the exact same as before; his sea-green eyes sparkled with joy and his hair was as hot as ever. We locked eyes.

Percy ran over and gave me a tight hug, and I could hear all the girls' mouths drop as he screamed "Wise girl! Oh my gods what are you doing here?!"

"I came back to see boyfriend and finish up the touches to the building. Except I'm planning on not going back so I can visit Camp and keep my dad safe from monsters." I quietly replied.

Percy hugged me tighter, asking "Where are you staying? Please stay with me, my parents love you!"

Although I strongly disagreed, I ended up giving in to his puppy dog eyes and stated, "As long as your parents say its okay."

"Yay!" he replied and leaned in to kiss me. Gods I've missed his lips for so long. After what only seemed like a few seconds, Alec cleared his throat and glared at Percy, just as Mrs. Miller walked in. Percy smirked coolly at Alec and wrapped his arm around me as he sat by me, mouthing the words she's mine back off. Ah the good ol' protective Seaweed Brain.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please:)**

**Should I continue? Was it good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I appreciated what you had to say**

**BTW Percy and Annabeth have all their classes together except Architecture/Marine Bio. Forgot to mention that in chapter 1. Sorry... Anyways heres chapter 2 hope you like it:)**

School Flow

Annabeth's POV

The rest of math class went by in a whiz. I did some ridiculously easy problems on functions and helped Percy out for the remaining of class. I was annoyed on how he wouldn't listen and kept randomly spewing thoughts about how much he missed me or how beautiful I looked.

Finally I gave up and said calmly, "Look I know you've missed me Percy, and I've missed you too, but you're dyslexic and ADHD, and if you don't try harder and get your focus mentality right, I can't exactly help you. Anyways back to problem ooomph!"

Percy decided to take the opportunity to kiss me while the teacher had her back to the board and I completely lost my train of thought as I kissed him back. Ugh, that stubborn Seaweed Brain has his aggravating ways. So math ended with me scolding/helping/kissing Percy.

After the teacher dismissed us, I walked hand in hand with Percy to my locker to get my chemistry textbook and notebook. As I opened my locker, a note fell out. Curiously, I read it, but my dyslexia beat me to it. It looked to me like

usjt uyo wiat Prcey iwll dmup uyo noso egnouh wneh eh eraliesz i ma ish rute lvoe.

jdayn

I sighed and asked my locker neighbor, Allana to read it for me.

As Allana read, she frowned "Just you wait Percy will dump you soon enough when he realizes I am his true love. Jadyn."

By the time she was done I was pissed and my fists were balled so tightly they were extra white. Percy squeezed my waist and said, "Calm down Annabeth, Jadyn is a slut that will basically never stop trying to ask me out and flirt with me. She's like the leader of the girly makeup gang."

I sighed, "Looks like I have some competition."

Percy looked me in the eye and said, "I will never leave you Annabeth," before crashing his lips to mine.

I reluctantly pulled away eventually and he pouted, "We will be late."

We walked towards out next class, and by the time we got there everybody but the teacher had showed up.

LINEBREAK

Chemistry was so boring, the only highlight of it was that Percy and I were passing notes and that the teacher just gave us an assignment, then sat at her computer, drinking coffee. Our conversation was quite interesting, (A.N. in Greek but I will type in English)

Percy: I want to show you around during break/lunch.

Me: Okay, also we have to go to my apartment after school to get my stuff.

Percy: Sure no problem, I have swimming practice though, so you can go yourself and I will pick you up at your hotel or you can watch me:)

Me: You do swimming? Seriously Percy doesn't that count as cheating?

Percy: No one knows about my special abilities, except that I broke the world record by like 3 seconds when I was warming up.

Me: Gosh Seaweed Brain, you're so oblivious, you have to pay closer attention to your actions!

Percy: Hey! At least I've gained popularity and fans:*

I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the paper just as Mrs. Hagerman got up to explain about Lewis structures. There was a comfortable silence between me and Percy for the rest of class. Finally, the teacher dismissed us and me and Percy made our way to English.

As I walked in, people were starting to get used to the fact that I was Percy Jackson's girlfriend, ignoring me more. But I still got a couple stares. Paul saw me and came over to give me a hug.

"Annabeth! Welcome back." Paul said.

"Its good to be back," I replied.

Before Paul could say anything Percy cut in, "Annabeth is going to stay with us, isn't that wonderful?!"

"Only if you and Sally agree..." I quietly murmur to Paul.

"Why of course! You are definitely welcome! You can stay in the guest bedroom," said Paul cheerfully. "Now go take your seats."

As we walked to our seats I saw who I'm guessing was Jadyn, because of her super straight brown hair and plastered makeup face. She was wearing a disgusting pink shaded blouse with a black pencil skirt and some 4 inch stilettos. I stopped and stared disgustingly as she glared at me and mouthed tonight and pointed at Percy.

My fists were balled so tight, Percy had to drag my arm to my chair murmuring quietly "Yup that's Jadyn."

I ignored him and made a paper airplane as fast as I could and wrote on the wings " Percy is MINE and you don't want to mess with me" before chucking it at her face with all my might.

The airplane hit her in the nose, she gasped and had a priceless look. After reading it Jadyn flipped me off and I smirked at her as Percy put his arm around my waist.

Paul had us read the Iliad by Homer (which I had already read like 5 times) in English, secretly handing me and Percy the actual Greek version while he walked back to his desk, and gave us a small wink.

The rest of class was peaceful as everybody chatted while they annotated their book chapters and Percy and I talked too. I could see from the corner of my eye that Jadyn was glaring at us. Gods I swear someone like her cannot possibly be mortal. I smirked at her then turned back towards Percy and press my lips to his. He smiled as he kissed me back. Gods he was hot, and I was determined to not let anybody have him.

English ended when Paul cleared his throat and dismissed us, winking again at me and Percy. We walked together slowly to Greek.

When we got there everybody was already seated, and the teacher was writing on the board. I saw Jadyn and Alec (Gods why are they in so many of my classes) sitting behind the only two empty seats left. Percy glared scarily at Jadyn and Alec, before wrapping an arm around me and sitting down. The teacher turned around; he was young and looked very nice.

"And you are..." he began.

"Annabeth Chase, I'm a new student." I stated.

"Hello Annabeth, I'm Mr. Torres, welcome to Greek class."

I nodded as the teacher began lecturing us about the Olympian Gods and Goddesses. Percy and I smirked at each other. We both zoned out and just stared at each other. His eyes were soooo amazing. I stopped my gaze as Mr. Torres announced the homework.

"Your homework for tonight is to write about a Greek God or Goddess with a partner, which I have already chosen." Mr. Torres stated and I narrowed my eyes.

"Percy Jackson and Jadyn Owens, and last but not least Annabeth Chase and Alec Martins." he finished.

I gasped and glared at Jadyn, and Percy with Alec. Jadyn and Alec suddenly looked excited.

I raised my hand to protest, but Mr. Torres cut me off, "You may not switch. Class you are dismissed now."

I was angry, no furious. Mr. Torres had gone from my favorite teacher to my least favorite teacher.

Percy was all red of anger as well, and as I walked out with him he cornered Alec, grabbed him by the collar and said, "Any funny business and I'll make sure you won't have the eyes to even see her again." Before letting him go and storming off. He looked really scary, and Percy was definitely capable of beating up Alec, he has the Achilles Curse.

I looked around for Jadyn, but I couldn't find her. Dang she's really fast walking in 4 inch stilettos.

I walked up to Percy and gave him a hug. His eyes were full of fury but they cooled as I pecked him on the cheek and said, "Come on, lets head to lunch."

Gosh it was going to be an interesting year.

**What do you guys think?**

**Read and Review:)**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**How are you liking the story so far? **

**Feel free to comment your ideas about scenes/situations**

**Anyways here's chapter 3**

Food, Friends, and Flirting Sessions

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I made our way to lunch. We entered the cafeteria and headed to purchase our lunches. Percy got some spaghetti and I got a salad. Then, Percy dragged me over to his lunch table, where all his friends were sitting. I looked over everyone of them. There were 8 people. They were all wearing shirts with GOODE SWIMMING on it.

Percy pulled me over, "Come on I'll introduce you. This is Tyler Smith, he's on the swim team; this is his girlfriend Payton Marsh." pointing at the girl that sat next to Tyler. Tyler had hazel eyes and dark brown hair and Payton had green eyes and caramel blonde hair.

Percy continued, "That's Walter Cannings; he's also on the swim team and his girlfriend Angela Chen." Walter had brown eyes and black hair along with Angela. 'Sam Parsons, Caleb Johnson, Richard Julius, and Rashelle Collins, Richard's girlfriend." Sam had blonde hair and blue eyes; Caleb had hazel eyes and reddish hair, Richard had brown hair and brown eyes, and Rashelle had green eyes and brown hair. "Everybody this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."

I awkwardly said hi and waved. They all grinned and waved back

"Jeez Percy, when did you give up the I have a girlfriend somewhere in San Francisco act?" Sam questioned.

Percy rolled his eyes and stated "Since she came back."

Percy's friends all looked at him oddly, and continued their conversations while me and Percy talked about our own "problem"

"Why don't we just not go to meet them and do the papers on our own. Alec and Jadyn can thank us for the grade later." he almost commanded.

"Sure that's not a bad idea, jeez when did you become smarter Seaweed Brain," I smirked.

"Since we started going out and your brains rubbed off of me." he coolly concluded.

I rolled my eyes. "Keep that ego of yours under control."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me

"Well I will go tell Alec what the plan is, so we can call it off and finish that dumb Greek assignment ourselves." I sighed.

"I'll come with you then go talk to Jadyn." he replied.

I got up and walked up to Alec; his eyes lit up, but they hardened as he saw Percy behind me. "I'm not going to work with you, but I will do the assignment on my own and we can use my copy as "our homework" because I am busy tonight and cannot meet up with you." I said.

Alec was quiet for a second then mischievously grinned, "Fine but on a couple of conditions. One, I get to choose the God/Goddess, which I'm choosing Hera. And two, you give me a hug and kiss, and your boyfriend can't beat me up. Don't do it and I'll tell Mr. Torres you weren't cooperative and didn't work with me." he concluded smugly.

I was shocked. First of all, out of all gods it has to be Hera. HERA! Second, there was no way I was going to touch a filthy playboy like him. Percy was fuming. He looked like he could break a wall, which was definitely possible. I sighed, then suddenly thought of a idea.

"Givme your hand," I growled.

Alec happily handed his hand over and I bit it as hard as I could then squeezed it and dug my fingers into his skin. He yelped in pain.

"There's your "Kiss and hug", I hope you won't forget it." I smirked.

Percy stayed solemn, and said in a low and haunting voice, "I won't beat you up, but if you ever try to flirt with my girlfriend again, I will snap all of your bones." Gods, he was so scary, thank god he wasn't talking to me. Alec tried to keep cool, but his body was all shaking and his eyes were fearful.

Percy half dragged half walked me to Social studies. We still had 5 minutes before class started.

He sighed, "That was awful smart of you Wise Girl. It took almost all my muscles to restrain me from snapping that jerk's neck."

I smirked, "Thanks for keeping your cool for me. I can still handle myself you know."

He smiled, "Let's just forget about talking to Jadyn and I'll figure it with her tomorrow." Then he leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

We walked into Social Studies, and frankly I can't remember what we did, except that we had a substitute and that Percy and I were talking almost the whole time

LINEBREAK

After we were dismissed from humanities, I pecked Percy on the cheek and headed to Architecture. Allana waved at me and I walked over to sit by her. I showed her my sketches of buildings for Mount Olympus, which I called them future ideas.

"Wow your drawing skills are amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I peered at her sketchbook; she had some really crazy and artistic ideas on notes too. "I really like your ideas too."

"Thanks." she grinned. Allana has blonde hair like me, and aquamarine eyes. They were almost as cool as Percy's.

We continued sketching and drawing for the rest of the class period, and for once, I felt like I had made a really good friend. We had a lot in common.

LINEBREAK

Percy was waiting for me at my locker as I walked back with Allana after coming out of Architecture. He gave me a hug, and took my hand as we walked around school for break.

He showed me the swimming pool, the secret hideouts he found, and some shortcuts he found since he had a tendency of being late.

Afterwards, Percy took me to the gym and we sat in the bleachers, waiting for break to end. Suddenly, Percy sat up and headed down, saying he forgot to grab his gym clothes from his locker.

"Do you want me to come with you." I ask.

"Nah its okay I'll be quick." With that, he pecked me on the cheek and left.

I waited for what seemed like 5 minutes, and then decided to walk out as well, seeing that Alec walked into gym.

I turned the corner and gasped at I saw Jadyn lean in to kiss Percy. He pulled away and pushed her off angrily, and then saw me.

"Wise Girl its not what you think..." he began.

But I needed no evidence; I was thankful I saw the whole scene. I walked up and cornered Jadyn. Looking her in the eye, I said, "What in the world were you doing?"

"Ugh, get off of me. I told you that Percy would break up with you, so I decided to get a head start." She said in a super sick girly squealy voice, before stomping on my foot with her stiletto heel and trying to run away. I was unprepared for it, but I reacted quickly and yanked on her hair, causing her to trip.

"AAH!" She screamed. "My heel, jeez you slut, look what you did. Those were $300 shoes!" Holding up her broken shoe she rubbed her now purple and probably broken ankle, and gave me a death look. I glared at her and turned around, wincing in pain as I stepped with my bruised foot. Percy assisted me to my locker, eventually picking me up bridal style to his locker again to get some ambrosia and nectar.

"Let me see your foot Annabeth," he said lovingly.

I lifted my foot, and he gently took off my shoe. There was a red mark that was already swelling up.

He handed me some ambrosia squares and I could see the mark fading as I munched on the ambrosia.

"Annabeth..." he started.

"Don't explain." I said rather coldly and walked with more ease back to gym.

He caught up with me and backed me up against a wall. Looking me in the eye and said, "Please don't be angry with me," he said quietly.

I lost my train of thought again as I stared back but finally got myself together and said, "I saw everything."

He sighed in relief and leaned in to kiss me. By the time we parted the bell already rung and gym was over.

Percy and I walked to Paul's room for homeroom, I snuggled up against his shoulder for the remaining time as everybody else talked. After a while the bell rang. The first day of school for me was finally over. We headed over to the swimming pool and I got started on my dumb Hera paper as Percy swam, stealing glances every now and then. When he finished he got into his car, and drove me to my hotel. I got out my luggage and belongings and we headed to Percy's apartment.

Finally, something to look forward to, I peacefully sigh.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Read and Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**BTW I am mainly doing this story in Annabeth's POV**

Settling In

Annabeth's POV

Percy led me up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door screaming, "Mom guess what! Annabeth came back!."

Sally appeared with a huge smile and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you Annabeth. My goodness you've grown!" she said.

I chuckled, "Its wonderful to see you too Sally." Before I could continue Percy interrupted, "Annabeth can stay with us right?"

"Of course. You can take the guest bedroom. I have already set up your bed sheets and cleaned the room." said Sally.

"Wait, mom how did you know about this?" Percy asked, obviously confused.

" Haha Seaweed Brain I already called her in advance but told her not to tell you. By the way Sally thank you so much for having me here." I said

"Of course. You are welcome to stay with us anytime." She replied. "Now remember that dinner's at 7"

Percy pulled me upstairs to the guest room muttering, "Aw come on, no one ever tells me stuff."

I smirked, and continued to follow him. I walked into the guest room and gave Percy a quick peck before closing the door.

"I'm going to change real quick," I said. Percy nodded and I closed the door.

After I changed and got my luggage and backpack out I grabbed my invisibility cap and headed over to Percy's room. I put it on and walked in to his room and waited in the corner. Percy sat on his bed. He seemed to be waiting for me. I stared at him for like 10 minutes.

Finally he got so impatient he jumped up and screamed, "Annabeth, you done yet?!" When he heard no reply he got up and practically ran out of his room to my room, slamming his door as he walked out. I stifled my giggles and took off my cap and stuffed it back in my pocket and sat on his bed.

Suddenly I heard him scream, "Annabeth? Where in heck did you go?" I put Percy's pillow to my face as I quietly giggled. I heard Percy's loud banging footsteps around the apartment and faintly heard him explaining to Sally that I was "missing" and that he'd checked every single room. Except his… Gosh that Seaweed Brain is so cute. I chuckled as Percy stormed into his room, with Riptide. He looked really mad and worried. His eyes twinkled with relief as he saw me sitting on his bed. I smirked at him and he clicked his sword back into a pen and put it in his pocket. He slowly made his way toward me.

"Give me your cap Wise Girl, and I promise you won't get harmed."Percy said in a playful yet serious manner.

"No." I stubbornly said back while hiding my smile.

"Then you give me no choice." Percy said smugly and jumped on me. I uncontrollably giggled as Percy pinned me down on his bed and began tickling my waist. He stopped after about 10 seconds

"Yes or no?" Percy said smugly.

"NO!" I half screamed, half laughed.

Percy tickled me for possibly another 30 seconds and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hand me your cap." He said firmly, with a smug look that he won. When I didn't move Percy sighed and stood me up and took my cap from my pocket.

"You really scared me Wise Girl. I was worried some monster took you." He said seriously. "You have to promise me to never do that again or else I'm making you swear on River Styx next time." Then he handed my cap back.

I took it and sat up on the bed with him. He leaned in and kissed me. We parted for air several times but he kept his hands on my waist and I tangled mine in his hair. We only broke apart when Sally yelled "Dinner time!"

LINEBREAK

"So looks like you found Annabeth." Sally said, not surprised. She winked at me and I grinned. We had pizza (blue of course); it was really tasty.

"Yea, Annabeth played a bad trick on me." Percy stated with his mouth full, causing all of us to laugh.

"So how's Mount Olympus going Annabeth." Paul asked.

"Its going great, I'm almost done. The Gods give me all the material I need." I said.

Paul grinned and we continued eating, chatting about different events. It felt really nice to actually talk with them since my dad and step-mom barely talk at the dinner table. We finished eating and Percy and I volunteered to wash the dishes. It turned out more like him using his water powers and me drying them. After we finished, Percy and I headed up to do homework while Sally and Paul stayed downstairs to watch some TV.

LINEBREAK

Percy and I were working on our dumb Greek papers. For once, he did it faster than me because I had to think of good stuff about Hera. I wrote some literal facts about what Hera is and didn't go overboard like I would usually being a daughter of Athena. I did not intend on doing that, for I am gracious enough to not include that she gives "pleasant" cow related surprises when I am not paying attention. After I finally finished my paper, I helped Percy with his math homework. It didn't flow very well.

"Percy for the last time, you have to plug the numbers in to the equation to solve." I stated and looked at Percy. He was glancing out the window/twiddling his thumbs. "Are you even listening Seaweed Brain?" Percy jolted a little and nodded.

I sighed, "You seriously have to try harder Percy even if you have disabilities."

But he of course would kiss me and I would lose track of time and we would make out for like 10 minutes. Finally, we would reluctantly pull away and start back on homework. When we finally finished our session of making out/studying, it was 11:30. I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. When I finished, Percy went. After we both were settled, I gave him one last goodnight kiss, and headed to bed. It had been an exhausting day overall.

**Thanks for reading**

**Read and Review:)**

**Do you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Gym Class

Annabeth's POV

I slept peacefully without nightmares for once. My alarm clock went off and I got up. It was my second day of school and I was semi-excited. I wore my orange camp half blood shirt, some denim shorts, and sneakers. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and headed down to eat.

As I sat at the table and ate some delicious blue waffles, Sally screamed for the tenth time, "Percy Jackson, time to get up or you will be late!" Hearing no response, Sally sighed to me, "Do you mind waking Percy up for me." I nodded, "Of course."

I walked into Percy's room and whispered in his ear, "Seaweed Brain get up." Percy mumbled and rolled over, his back facing me. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes snapped open and he grinned, "Hey Wise Girl."

"Get up or else I'm not kissing you today." I said walking out.

As I walked out I heard loud banging sound of Percy stumbling around and I giggled. I walked back down and finished my breakfast as Percy came downstairs. He was wearing a blue v-neck along with some black jeans and his sneakers. He grinned at me as I watched him wolf down his food. After he finished we walked back upstairs to get our backpacks, said goodbye to Sally, and headed out.

LINEBREAK

All that I recall from most of my classes is that Percy got a lot of glares from Alec and I got a lot from Jadyn (who had crutches and a pink glittery cast). I snorted in disgust; she had spray-painted her crutches pink with lots of sparkles and glitter.

Most of my classes were not all that dramatic. Mr. Torres was quite impressed with me and Percy's papers and did not assign any homework that day. Lunch went by fast and Percy and I hung out/kissed during the remaining time. My day was going really good until gym.

LINEBREAK

We were doing basketball in gym. The teacher had us scrimmage and chose Alec and Percy as the team captains. Percy was first captain so he had to choose first.

I looked at him as he smirked, "I choose Annabeth."

Alec was glaring daggers at him and Percy raised his arms, acting all innocent and wrapped his arm around me.

After all the people were picked, we got started. Percy's team had all of his friends, and Alec's team consisted mainly of buff football players.

As Mr. Kinsey threw the ball up, Percy won the tip and I caught it scoring a three pointer. I smirked at him as we continued. We were winning by a couple of points when Alec's team called a timeout. When they were walking back on the court Alec was smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. In the next play, I got the ball and shot it when suddenly, while I was still in the air of my jumpshot, one of the football jocks, I think his name was Mark, jumped on me. He basically tackled/pushed me and the gym teacher called a technical. I hit my head hard on the corner of the metal bleachers nearby and suddenly couldn't see clearly. I felt a slight throbbing. It honestly didn't hurt that bad, I've been through worse but my brain was malfunctioning. I faintly saw Percy punch Mark and break his nose, while Alec rushed toward me, smirking. I blacked out.

I woke up in the nurse's office, my head was laying on an ice pack. Outside I heard Percy and Alec bickering.

"It's all your fault; you called that timeout to attack Annabeth." Percy screamed

Alec's voice replied calmly, "So what if I did, all Annabeth remembers is my saving her. When she wakes up she will think of me as her hero and dump you."

"Seriously, that was your plan? What the frick is wrong with your brain, that is never EVER going to happen." Percy retorted

I think what I heard next is Percy punched Alec in the gut, and snapped his bones somewhere. I was pissed at Alec, but I still had to make sure that he wasn't literally dead from Percy's assault. My head was feeling better; I glanced at the clock; I had only been out for 10 minutes.

I walked outside and saw Percy perfectly okay and Alec looked pretty beat up. Percy saw me and ran over.

"Are you okay Wise Girl." He asked with concern.

"I'm fine now," I replied. Then I looked at glared at Alec as he lay on the floor clutching his hand. Suddenly the principal, Mr. Stump came.

"What happened here?"

Percy interrupted, "He decided to start a fight with me and I punched him in the gut. He tried to punch me back but I dodged and he broke some bones from punching the wall."

I stifled my laugh, and Percy looked smugly at me.

"Detention for you Alec, you will be suspended for one week for attacking a fellow classmate and intensely injuring the new girl."

My eyes lit up; I got the sense that Mr. Stump liked to jump right to conclusions and nodded.

As Alec struggled to get up, he flipped Percy off, and said to me, " I saved you Annabeth, you almost died. Consider going out on a date with me."

I retorted, "Uh huh, well you planned to get me in the mess too. Quit exaggerating I'm fine now and if don't you ever talk to me again or I will unleash the Percabeth wrath on you." I concluded smugly. Percy laced his fingers into mine and we walked to our lockers to get our stuff and head home.

"Seems like something always happens during gym class, and its only my second day." I mumble.

Percy stopped, "Look Annabeth, I know you are very independent, but you've gotten some injuries for the past two days. I'm sorry for not keeping a closer eye on you."

I leaned in to kiss him. After we pulled away I said, "At least I won't be seeing that Alec snob for a week."

Percy's eyes darkened at Alec's name, "I swear I'm gonna kill him one of these days."

"We'll make his life a living hell together. " I replied smiling.

Percy drove me home. It was Friday, and he didn't have swim practice. I was really looking forward to the weekend. One, I got to go back to Mt. Olympus. Two, nothing much gets better than spending time with Percy, even though he's a Seaweed Brain. We got home and finished "homework" before dinner. After dinner, Percy and I snuggled up in a blanket and watched the movie Tangled. Let's just say we half watched half made out. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Percy's protective grip and inhaling his soothing, yet intoxicating (only to me) ocean smell.

**Next chapter will be in Percy's POV**

**Read and Review:)**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

The Weekend Part 1

Percy's POV

Saturday

I woke up on the couch with Annabeth snuggled up close to me. I loosened my grip and stared at her. Gods she looked so beautiful even when she sleeps. I repositioned myself slightly and unfortunately, she woke up.

"Morning Seaweed Brain, " Annabeth smiled.

"Morning beautiful, " I replied. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well I've got to head up to Mount Olympus to fix things up, I don't know how long I will be gone though." She said sounding both disappointed and excited.

"Can I come with you?" I asked before kissing her temple.

"Sure, but I will be quite busy." She replied.

Annabeth and I headed down, ate some breakfast, and headed up to the Empire State Building at around 10:00 A.M.

LINEBREAK

Mount Olympus looked really messy. I sat on a bench near a fountain as I watched Annabeth direct all the satyrs and workers. Even though I couldn't talk to her that much, I was having a good time staring and admiring her flawless body. Gods I could just stare at her forever, I thought inside my head.

Finally, Annabeth plopped down next to me, looking exhausted, rather elate, and slightly irritated. I kissed her on the cheek

"Your work is amazing Wise Girl." I said.

"Thanks, but its so tiring, thank the gods I finally finished Apollo's museum today and filled it with statues of him. I still have to add a weapon storage for Ares, a library for my mom, and don't even get me started on Aphrodite." She babbled. Typical Apollo always wants the most replicas of himself.

I cut her off by kissing her flatly on the lips. Pretty soon we were having a blown out make out session, until I heard someone mumble "Ahem" and someone else squeal (aka Aphrodite)

Annabeth and I pulled away and saw Athena looking at us disapprovingly while Aphrodite was snapping photos.

"Perseus, I'm afraid showing your love for my daughter will have to be saved for later." Athena snorted. "By the way, Annabeth I came to tell you good work and you are free til we need you again in probably December. **(A.N. By the way it's currently November in the story and one week away from Thanksgiving Break)**

LINEBREAK

When Annabeth and I got back to my apartment, it was nearly 5:00 P.M. Gosh it must suck to live in immortal time, I silently thought.

Sally and Paul left us a note saying

_Percy and Annabeth,_

_We have gone out to eat tonight. There is some roast chicken and salad in the fridge that I prepared for you._

_Love,_

_Sally and Paul_

"Looks like we're on our own tonight." Annabeth said.

"Yep, you wanna watch another movie after dinner?" I replied.

She nodded while heading over to the fridge. Annabeth got out the roast chicken, salad, and dressing. I went over in the living room to pick out a movie as Annabeth made two bowls of chicken Caesar salad. I came back with two movies of my top choice: The Hunger Games, and Despicable Me. I set them on the table as we ate dinner. It was casual, but romantic.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno," I replied while wolfing down my salad. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said and hopped up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Percy," said a squealing Jadyn, "I'm having a party tomorrow at 6 and was wondering if you would want to come."

"I'll have to ask, hold on." I put down the phone and said to Annabeth, who lifted her eyes in suspicion. "Jadyn wants to invite me to a party tomorrow."

Annabeth face fell and she said angrily, "I don't want to go. Is it just going to be you? Stupid Seaweed Brain can't you infer she's trying to break us up. You are not going without me!" Her eyes suddenly shined more and she added, "We should also get everybody from camp to go too."

"Yeah! I'll talk about it with Jadyn." I grabbed the phone again and said, "You still there?"

"Yea of course I am! By the way I invited all your swim buddies too you really need to come please sweetie?" screamed Jadyn.

"I have one condition; I get to bring Annabeth a couple of my other friends… From camp." I said and Annabeth grinned at me. There was quite a long silence before Jadyn answered.

"Fine. My house is huge and I have plenty of space!" Squealed a pretty desperate sounding Jadyn.

I moved the phone farther from my ear, worried that my ear would go deaf, "Alright we'll I got to go bye!" I said and hung up really fast. Gosh Jadyn can be so freakin desperate and nerve-racking. I looked at Annabeth; she was frowning. I quickly finished my dinner and led her to the couch, popping in The Hunger Games movie before I sat down by her.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?" I said, worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this Percy." She said. "What if Jadyn really does end up breaking us apart. What if Alec goes and things turn out horrible."

I pulled her into a tight hug and said, "I am never ever going to let anything EVER happen to us. We will keep fighting and I know we will prevail together. Plus I promise I won't leave you at all tomorrow during the party and all of our friends from Camp will be there to witness any peculiar situations.

Annabeth smiled, "You're so cheesy Seaweed Brain." I leaned in to kiss her. We snuggled together under a blanket and I got some popcorn as we watched the movie. It flowed pretty similar like yesterday. Annabeth and I half watched half made out and in the end, she fell asleep in my arms as I stroked her hair and held her tight. I stayed up to finish the movie. After it ended, I turned the TV off and sent a prayer to Aphrodite (once and only once in a lifetime situation) hoping that nothing will happen to me and Annabeth's relationship. For when Annabeth has a bad feeling, it usually eventually becomes reality.

I sighed to myself and hugged my Annabeth tighter as I slowly drifted off too.

**Read and Review:)**

**How was it?**

**BTW thank you so much for the favorites and reviews.**

**I appreciate your support.**

**Next chapter will be the party DUN DUN DUN...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

The Weekend Part 2

Percy's POV

Parties do not go well for 9 demigods. (Me, Annabeth, Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, and Nico)

I woke up this morning with Annabeth in my arms and woke her up. As much as I didn't want to, we had a long day coming up.

Annabeth and I headed down to the breakfast table. Sally had already made some blue pancakes and left to go wake up Paul.

We ate fairly quickly, and after I finished Annabeth found some drachmas, and IMed Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris, inviting them to go to the party tonight. They all agreed, and I got out my monster-proof Hephaestus phone and called Thalia and Nico. Thank the gods all of them were free and could come.

I spent the rest of my day with Annabeth, we went for a stroll around Central Park, did some homework, and killed time from making out. When it was 4:00, Annabeth left to her room to change into her outfit, and I too.

I dressed fairly quick, putting on my orange Camp tee-shirt and baggy jeans. After I finished, I twiddled with riptide, spinning it in my fingers as I waited for Annabeth to come out. She finally came out and my jaw dropped.

Annabeth was wearing her grey owl blouse and jeggings, and grey flats. She put her hair in a messy ponytail. She looked so beautiful.

Annabeth smirked at my gaze and I said, "You are absolutely stunning."

She blushed, "You don't look all that bad yourself, even in the casual attire."

I smiled at her and we headed out.

LINEBREAK

Annabeth and I arrived 10 minutes late and waited outside for everybody else. They finally showed up in Argus's van and we greeted them with hugs and man-hugs.

Overall the party went fine, Annabeth and I told our friends the recent news. We pretty much ignored my swim team friends and they didn't seem to mind. They hung out upstairs anyways and we were in the living room. Music blasted loudly as we talked. Jadyn attempted to flirt with me here and there, but backed off quickly. Let's just say 9 glaring/dangerous looking half bloods doesn't look too appealing. After she left all of us looked at each other in disgust and made it a mental note to make as humiliatied and hurt as possible.

Suddenly the Stolls grinned mischievously as they glanced around.

"Be right back." Connor said abruptly and left.

I noticed Travis was missing too, and rolled my eyes as I sat with Annabeth.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," I said.

"Gosh, we all know how that's gonna go," snorted Clarisse.

"Com'on it will be funny." Said Travis who suddenly came back with a grinning Connor.

"I'll start. Connor truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare. Duh." He said boldly.

"I dare you to take a handful of ice cubes from the fridge, take Annabeth's invisibility cap, and put it down Jadyn's back. She is the one with the pink crutches and stiletto." I said.

Connor grinned mischievously as Annabeth handed him her cap, laughing. A few minutes later, we heard Jadyn scream. and I saw that she was getting pelted by ice cubes from random directions. All of us burst out laughing as Connor stuffed like 10 ice cubes down her sequined, oblique tank top. I used my water powers to freeze it on her back and she screamed as she thrashed, and jerked uncontrollably as I controlled the ice to move down her pale back. I glanced at Annabeth, and she stifled her laugh within her arms. I grinned back. After 2 minutes, I let the ice drop and Jadyn started yelling at everybody asking who did it.

Connor hurried back with a smug look. Annabeth giggled uncontrollably as she took the cap back.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare punk," Clarisse snorted.

"I dare you to dance with Chris during the next song."

Clarisse gave Connor a death glare, and dragged a content looking Chris out of the couch. They began dancing to a slow song and it was hilarious. Who knew that Chris was better at dancing than Clarisse (Let's just say she stumbled alot and looked pretty deadly after the song finished). All of us were practically crying after she came back.

"Truth or dare Annabeth." Clarisse growled as Chris pulled her onto his lap.

Annabeth thought for a while, finally stating, "Truth."

Clarisse smirked at a regretful looking Annabeth and said, "Describe all of Percy's flaws."

I glared at Clarisse and Annabeth gulped, "Well, he is a Seaweed Brain, he doesn't think about anything other than water, he sucks at cooking..." Annabeth droned on and on until I interrupted, "Wow thanks." I stood up and left but Annabeth caught my hand and pulled me back down.

"I wasn't done Percy, despite your flaws, I love every single thing about you and can't imagine my life without you." She leaned in and kissed me and I smiled smally, still rather offended.

"Ahem, get a room already," Thalia and Nico gagged.

We continued for a couple more minutes. Lots happened; Connor and Travis had to steal Jadyn's makeup and put it on their own faces; Nico killed all the plants in Jadyn's yard; Katie forced weeds to grow back in Jadyn's yard; Thalia caused the power to go out; I exploded the sink when Jadyn was in the bathroom; Chris used Annabeth's cap and stole Jadyn's crutches and threw them in her outdoor pool. We were crying of laughter by the time we left the party. It was a good night.

"See Annabeth, nothing bad happened, and we had a lot of fun," I said.

"I dunno Perce, I still got a bad- LOOKOUT!"

We all looked left and saw a pack of maybe 15 hellhounds running towards us.

I uncapped Riptide and shouted, "Split up and kill the hellhounds! Thals, manipulate the mist hurry!"

Thalia nodded and Annabeth put on her invisibility cap.

I killed maybe 5 hellhounds, I looked nearby as the Stolls and Katie killed a few, Clarisse and Chris got a few, Thalia and Nico killed some, and Annabeth probably took care of the rest. I saw one more hellhound and ran over to kill it. It seemed to be distracted and was clawing in random directions. I rolled under the hellhound and stabbed its belly.

I went back to my friends, which all looked quite fine; they barely had any injuries. Annabeth still hadn't come back yet. Katie sighed "Guess our scent was too strong, after all 3 of us are Big Three children."

I scowled, "Yea right, you guys stink too. Hey Annabeth come on out now its all safe."

After no reply, I got really worried and angry and asked in a deadly calm voice. "Guys where did she go."

They all gave me wary glances and I think I uncontrollably exploded all of the water pipes I sensed near me.

Before anyone said anything in response, I ran back to the place I had killed the last hellhound. With Riptide armed, I shouted, "Annabeth!" Then I saw a little golden glinting dagger on the floor. I gasped and started shaking. Gods, I hate looking for invisible girlfriends.

I suddenly spotted a puddle of blood and heard a faint voice mumble Percy. I rushed to that area. I put my hands gently on the floor and touched Annabeth's waist. I moved my hands up to her head and gently removed her cap. I gasped.

Annabeth had multiple scratches along her arms and a deep gash on her leg. She was laying on her right side, and blood was flowing really fast. I cussed, realizing that none of us brought any nectar or ambrosia. I picked her up bridal style, snatched her invisibility cap and screamed, "Guys quick, let's get back to camp!"

They nodded, and Thalia gasped at Annabeth, who now fainted and was limp, "What happened…"

I gave her a stealthy death glare and Thalia shut up. "Let's go to camp hurry."

Nico cut in, "I'll shadow travel her to camp with Percy, the rest of you call Argus."

Nico held put his arms on my shoulders and suddenly we were back at camp. I ran with Annabeth in my arms shouting for Chiron.

LINEBREAK

Annabeth's POV

I woke up wearily and looked around. I felt fine except my leg felt stiff. Why am I in the infirmary? I thought to myself. I recalled my memories and sighed in displeasure. I looked around and saw Percy sitting on the chair next to me. He looked messed up, like his heart was torn out. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair had become a jungle. Nevertheless, he couldn't have looked more handsome.

I repositioned myself and Percy's head snapped up, "Oh thank the gods your okay." His eyes twinkled with joy and relief. "You scared me so bad Annabeth." I sat up and he pulled me into a gentle hug and kissed my forehead.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well Nico shadowtravelled us to camp since you were losing blood fast. I got to camp and rushed to get Chiron. The others got back after about half an hour. We were all so worried Wise Girl you were out for 3 days."

I sighed, "So what now?"

He grinned, "Well I was thinking we'd ditch school and just stay here since Thanksgiving break is next week anyways and we deserve a break."

I smirked, "Now that's a good idea Seaweed Brain."

Percy called Chiron in and I told him I was fine. Percy and I walked hand in hand to his cabin. When we got there, all the people at the party were there, sitting worriedly on bunks.

When they saw me they grinned widely; Thalia and Katie came up to give me a hug.

"You doing okay?" Thalia asked.\

"Never better." I replied

But seriously, nothing gets better than ditching school and hanging out with my true friends for 11 days.

**Read and Review :)**

**I appreciate your input**

**Hope you like my story so far**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Camp Flow

Annabeth's POV

It was a peaceful night. I slept in Percy's cabin (of course) without any nightmares.

I woke up to my favorite ocean scent, and found myself wrapped in Percy's arms. I glanced at his alarm clock. It was 6:00

As much as I wanted to stay, I had to get back to my cabin so my siblings wouldn't get suspicious.

I squirmed and said to Percy who was still asleep, "Wake up Seaweed Brain I have to get back to my cabin so my siblings don't notice."

His grip suddenly loosened, and his eyes snapped open, "Oh hey Wise Girl."

I stood up and said, "I gotta get back to my cabin, see you soon." I blew a kiss at him, put on a jacket, and headed out.

Outdoors it was cool and breezy. It was still fairly dark outside. I jogged back to my cabin and quietly opened the door; thank the gods they were still asleep. I slipped back into my bed and took a couple of blueprints along with my sketchbook so I could sketch in bed/"sleep". I designed a couple more statues of Ares, and sighed in content. It felt so good to be back at camp. As all of my siblings awoke one by one, they glanced at me and smiled. I got up, and put on my camp shirt and short jeans and headed down to the dining pavilion with Malcolm. He updated me on what happened while I was gone.

We sat and ate breakfast. After 10 minutes I saw Percy come down from his cabin too; he was wearing his orange Camp shirt and some shorts. He grinned at me and walked over.

I moved to go sit by him and eat. We made our sacrifices and walked hand and hand to the arena after breakfast.

Percy's POV

We got out our weapons and got warmed up. "Bet you can't beat me Wise Girl." I said smirking at her.

She returned me with a smirk, "Bring it on Seaweed Brain, we'll see about that."

Annabeth and I got ready, and I charged her with Riptide armed, she sidestepped and attacked with her dagger. I parried the attack and attempted to disarm her. She twisted her dagger to block my move. We continued for quite some time and all the new campers stopped to watch us fight. Our battle lasted at least 25 minutes and she had me pinned down and was on top of me, with her dagger at my throat. Riptide was 15 feet away from me so I was weaponless

"Looks like I beat you, again Seaweed Brain." She said grinning.

I leaned up to kiss her and suddenly jerked free my arm and took her dagger, tossing it aside with Riptide. Then with all my strength, I sat up really fast and pinned her down. I took both of her hands in one hand and pressed her to the ground with the rest of my body. All in a matter of 2 seconds. The look on Annabeth's face was priceless. She was stunned and defenseless.

"I told you I would win." I smirked.

"But... How did you..." She stumbled.

"Ooh that's a double win seeing that you have nothing to say," I said smugly.

Annabeth frowned and mumbled quietly, "Fine you win." I smiled and got off of her.

"Um do you mind repeating that I didn't hear you." I smirked.

"No I am not repeating because your dumb Achilles curse sucks." Her eyes were dull as she spoke. She stood up and walked over to grab her dagger. Then she headed out. I followed her. She broke started running and I got confused I ran after her, worrying.

Annabeth's POV

Ok, I admit it, Percy got me there, but I was determined to get him back. I looked behind and saw that he was following me. I ran towards the beach and kicked off my shoes nearby, making sure Percy wouldn't notice them, and stood in the water. It honestly felt really good; the waves were soothing and calm. I waded into the water, allowing myself to get wet knowing that Percy will dry me. when the water was up to my shoulders, I stopped. I waited patiently as Percy ran over here and looked about. He looked confused. I popped my head up and gagged before sucking in a mouthful of air and sinking underwater. I counted maybe 1 second later, Percy had his arms around me and I was on the shore in a matter of milliseconds. He dried me, and I purposely stayed limp.

"Annabeth come on please wake up, why did you attempt to drown?! Come on don't leave me please." Percy pleaded.

Percy suddenly leaned down to do CPR. I sat up and pinned him down and kissed him back.

"What the..." Percy looked relieved and suspicious. I started laughing

"I got you back with your own powers," I smirked "double win for Annabeth."

Percy pouted at me. "Fine we're even now."

I smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss me. We made out until the conch horn blew for lunch. Percy took my hand and we walked toward the dining pavilion.

I sat with Percy as we ate and made our sacrifices to our parents.

After lunch, Percy and I studied a while in my cabin. It went the usual style, except we did more kissing than studying. My lips were swollen by the time it was almost dinner.

LINEBREAK

After dinner, I went back to my cabin to chat with my siblings and get ready for campfire. I grabbed a blanket and walked out. Surprisingly, Percy was already there too, he looked as if he was waiting for me. When he saw me, he came over to give me a hug.

"Miss me?" I smirked.

"Of course." He replied. "1 hour without you is torturous. I barely survived the summer when you were in California."

I blushed as Percy and I cuddled in our blanket, gods his body was so toned and warm.

The Apollo cabin sung a couple of songs, and Percy offered me to spend the night with him.

"Of course Seaweed Brain, why wouldn't I?" I sarcastically replied.

He pecked me on the cheek before I went back to my cabin to wash up and change.

When all of my siblings were asleep, I snuck out quietly and headed to Percy's cabin.

I was really looking forward to this week, ditching school is so worth it for once. I sighed contently before drifting off in Percy's strong, protective, ocean-scented arms.

**Read and please review:)**

**I appreciate all the support and followers**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Please review more!**

Swim Meet

Annabreth's POV

I woke up in Percy's arms, like usual, except he was already awake (much to my surprise) and was staring at me. Today was Friday, and I was happy that there was no school again today.

"Mornin' Seaweed Brain." I grumbled.

"Hey Annabeth," he replied. His voice sounded distant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I IMed my mom this morning and she told me the swim coach has called her like 5 times and that I "have to go" to this state swim meet today." He said. "Ya know, since I haven't gone to school for this whole week."

"When is it?" I asked.

"Today at 5:00 at Goode." He replied "I honestly don't want to go though."

"I could come with you and cheer you on with Sally..." I offered reluctantly. I wasn't anywhere interested in seeing high school mortals anytime soon.

"No it's okay you can stay and hang out here. I'll swim as fast as possible." he muttered.

"Percy that's not a good idea... What if you swim too fast and end up accidentally going to the Olympics or something. I'll come so you won't go ridiculously fast. Slow and easy can still win the race if you're Percy " I replied. As ironic as it sounds, it was true. Percy can swim like a shark, of course, since he's part fish anyways.

Percy smiled and kissed my temple. "Alright Wise Girl. Whatever you say."

We got up and headed down to the dining pavilion to eat. It was 7:00 and I guess my siblings already guessed that I spent the night with Percy. They were already there and frowned at me as I walked in hand in hand with Percy.

LINEBREAK

After breakfast, Percy and I headed over to the arena and had our regular sword fight. I made sure I won; I pinned Percy down and said I win really fast and got up right away, before he could react. Let's just say last time I got all caught up in his eyes and became absentminded. Percy pouted and I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Dang, when did he get this much taller than me? I thought in my head.

As we made our way through the beach, I saw Grover. When he saw me his eyes lit up and he jogged over and gave me a hug.

"Annabeth! I haven't seen you in such a long time, how's Olympus going?" He bleated.

"It's going great I'm halfway done." I sighed happily.

Grover grinned, then gave Percy a man-hug. "Haven't seen you in a while either Perce"

Percy smiled, "How's the wild going G-Man?"

"It's wonderful! But I barely get to stop by camp anymore." Grover said, "I came back to report to Chiron and visit Juniper. I try to come back at least once every week and I'm staying til the end of Thanksgiving."

"Sweet!" Percy and I said in unison.

"Yea well I have to go talk to they Council of Elders now, cya around." He bleated and jogged off. Grover's horns had grown a little more and he looked more mature.

Percy and I continued our walk to the beach. We sat together on the sand, his arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You should help me warm up for my meet this afternoon." Percy said smugly.

"Umm how?" I replied, deciding to play along.

"I'll race you so I can make sure I go slow, ya know, since you are a fast swimmer and don't have water abilities like I do." He said with a triumphant look.

I frowned at him. "Is that the best you got Seaweed Brain? I'm not falling for your "challenge" since you are definitely going to use your powers and beat me. Plus, I don't even have a swimsuit under my shirt..."

Percy pouted playfully, "Well I guess you leave me no choice Wise Girl." Then, Percy picked me up bridal style into the water.

"Put me down!" I said loudly, in my serious voice.

"No" Percy replied flatly. We were both underwater now and Percy made an air bubble.

"Let me out." I commanded, "I am not swimming against you and if you go too fast today, I am not coming to watch you cheat a gold medal at the Olympics" **(A.N. the story takes place in on of the summer Olympic years) **

Honestly, I would have come anyways if Percy did make it to the Olympics that summer, but I was trying to duress Percy at the moment

Percy pouted, "Fine," I inwardly smirked triumphantly. Then he leaned in to kiss me, and I obliged and kissed him back. My arms got entangled in his hair and his arms tightened around my waist.

It was probably the second best underwater kiss, that lasted through lunch.

LINEBREAK

"Go Percy!" Sally and I shouted as we sat in the bleachers.

Percy swam really slow but fast. He beat the other schools by 2 whole seconds and Sally and I cheered as he got out. Percy winked at me. Goode had gotten the most points and they won the state championship. After Percy showered up, he walked towards me and the TV news crew had come to interview him, just as Jadyn attacked him. This was the moment I dreaded and I gripped my hands tightly on the metal bleachers. I didn't want to look bad on television, and it took every last muscle for me to stay put.

I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see anything. I loosened my muscles as I felt a strong peculiar ocean scented arm wrap around me and the other caressed my cheek. Slowly I opened my eyes.

I composed my line of thought and said dryly, "How did the interview go."

Percy smirked, "Well the news reporters were not amused to see a fanatical girl clinging on to me while leaning on pink crutches. So they ordered her to leave and she slipped and knocked over the camera, and it fell into the pool, so I won't even be on TV and Jadyn is in debt of $3000. So I'm going on the newspaper instead along with Jadyn's accident."

I grinned and sent a silent thanks to Aphrodite."Well thank gods we have some in our favor. By the way, nice job with your slow pace."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for about 30 seconds it seemed until Sally spoke up, "Why don't you guys head back to camp before anything worse happens. Paul and I have planned a vacation to Montauk, and I bet you would rather stay at camp anyways. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving and I'll pick you guys up at camp so you can head back to school." Sally smiled at us kindly and gave Percy and I hugs.

"Have fun Sally, thank you so much for everything that you've done."

"No problem dear. " Sally responded. Gods Percy is so lucky, I thought in my head as she and Paul headed off and Percy and I waited for Argus.

LINEBREAK

When Percy and I came back to camp, everybody was still eating dinner. We ate rather quickly; Percy was starving as he wolfed down like 5 blue pizza slices and drank his blue coke from his goblet and plate.

After dinner, I tutored Percy and we again, did more kissing than working. It was a overall decent day. After our study session I went to take a shower. When I came out, Percy was playing some quiet music while charging his iPod.

"May I have this dance?" He asked moodily.

I giggled and nodded. We danced to a slow song and Percy dipped me a few times.

When the song finished, we snuggled in his bed again, only this time, Percy surprised me.

"Love you Annabeth, good night." Percy wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

Even though it was obvious, I felt butterflies in my stomach. This was the first time Percy had said that, and I was thankful he'd talked that step.

I repositioned myself and said, "Love you too Seaweed Brain," before leaning up to kiss him. Only this kiss felt different. It felt more strong and protective, like nothing would ever break us apart. I only pulled away when I felt my body going asleep, and the last thing I remembered was drifting off contently.

**Read and Review:)**

**Please comment your opinions and thoughts**

**I appreciate your input**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Comforting and Company

Annabeth's POV

I slept with a really bad nightmare. I saw Percy and Luke fighting and Luke was betting Percy. He is dead, I thought in my dreams. I saw Luke stab Percy's Achilles spot just as Percy sliced at Luke's Achilles and I burst into tears. I screamed as a hoard of empousai and attacked me. I revoltingly jerked from side to side. As they closed in on me, I woke up crying and Percy was awake too. I sat up and cried silently into Percy's chest. He held me tightly, and patted me gently on my back.

"What happened?" Percy murmured softly.

"Nnnight mmare." I hiccuped.

"What happened?" Percy said again.

"Well Luke and you were having a battle, and he got your Achilles spot just as you got his. Then I got attacked by like 50 empousai and was weapon less. Gods I was soo scared Percy and couldn't do anything about the fight though." I was sobbing now and Percy's shirt was completely saturated, yet he tightened his grip on me.

"I won't ever leave you I promise." he said.

Percy's POV

I had to be strong for Annabeth; her dream was probably not going to come true (thank the gods) and it hurt me to watch her sob. Even if Luke was dead, he had caused her so many problems and I hated him even more for putting her through all of that pain.

I held Annabeth tightly in my arms, comforting her and rocking her back and forth, kissing her temple a couple of times. She cried for about 10 minutes, and finally got her composure back together.

"Sorry for waking you up and wetting your shirt Perce," she sniffled.

"Don't be sorry about anything." I told her gently. I caressed her cheek and said, "it's my dutiful job as your boyfriend to always be there for you."

She smiled and we snuggled back together in bed again. I held onto her extra tightly and kissed her firmly in her forehead before we both drifted off back to sleep

LINEBREAK

Annabeth's POV

The remaining night was peaceful, I didn't have anymore nightmares. I awoke early so I could head back to my cabin; I couldn't let them think that I spent the night with percy every night.

I quietly entered my cabin. Good thing my siblings were all still asleep. I slipped into my bed in the corner and continued designing buildings for Olympus. After my siblings woke up, I headed down to the dining pavilion with them.

Percy was already there again, he smiled and came over to sit by me.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Fine." I grumbled, not really wanting to talk about it.

Our morning went fairly quick, the same arena fights which I won again, and making out on the beach. By the afternoon, it was raining pretty hard and all of us were caught unguarded so I was saturated by the time we made it back to Percy's cabin.

I commanded Percy to dry me, and he obliged. Soon after, all of our other friends piled in.(Nico, Thalia, Katie, Connor, Lauren (who was Connor's girlfriend from Aphrodite cabin) Travis, Chris, and Clarisse)

"Dry us Percy!" Whimpered Katie who was in Travis's arms.

Percy dried everybody and they all settled down on his empty bunks.

"So what now?" Percy asked as we cuddled with each other on his bed.

"Let's play truth or dare again!" Shouted the Stolls.

"I call first," Percy declared. "Truth or dare Death Boy?"

"Dare," Replied Nico flatly.

"I dare you to go genderbend yourself into a prom dress and ask Chiron to dance Set Fire to the Rain by Adele with you." Percy said flatly.

We all burst out laughing at Nico's priceless face as Laurrn dragged him out of Poseidon's cabin. All of us gathered by Percy's windows as we heard Nico screaming loudly

We all joined him as he walked out of thE Aphrodite cabin. He actually looked like a girl. Nico was wearing a yellow tight strapless dress with a pretty sash and he was wearing 2 inch yellow heels. His face was plastered with face eyelashes, blush,foundation, and lipstick. He wore a fat black curly wig and his nails were painted yellow with mini flower patterns. Except for the fact that his eyes looked super deadly and he was abnormally pale, Nico looked like a girl. He walked curtly, carrying an iPod in his hand and Lauren walked with him, holding an umbrella so Nico wouldn't look wet and boyish by the time he saw Chiron.

Percy practically made this water shielding bubble as we headed out to spy on him.

He walked up to Chiron and asked, "You Are the hottest centaur like ever! May I have one dance?"

It was hilarious because Nico asked Chiron in such a boyish manner. All of us snickered.

Chiron narrowed his eyes and said "Nico?! What's going on, why are you in a dress?"

Nico turned even paler and kicked off his heels and shouted "Got to go, sorry good day to you Chiron."

Nico sprinted back to our cabin bathroom and we were all rolling on the floor laughing. I could hear Nico tearing his dress to shreds and him cussing over and over again. After about 5 minutes, Nico stormed back out.

"Perseus Jackson," Nico said in a deadly voice. "you will pay."

Then Nico turned to me and said "Truth or dare Annabeth."

"Dare" I said unconsciously, "I mean truth!"

Nico smirked, "I dare you to kiss every boy in this room except Percy and me."

I gasped. Percy spoke up, "I hate you Nico"

Reluctantly I stood up. I planted a heartless and cold kiss on Chris' cheek, then moved to the Stolls. Pretty much everybody was glaring at me and I went over and slapped Nico after I was done. Percy glared at Nico, and looked sadly at me. When I sat back down on his bed, he pulled me onto his lap and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

I repositioned myself and gave him a kiss on the lips, we only pulled away when Thalia fake gagged, "Umm, can we continue."

I blushed, "Truth or dare Lauren,"

"Truth," she said confidently while sitting on Connor's lap.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" I asked.

Lauren blushed and quietly said, "7" and Connor looked at her sadly. "Connor's special though."

"Clarisse truth or dare?" Lauren asked.

"Dare." Clarisse snorted.

Lauren's eyes lit up, "I dare you to wear a dress and heels for the rest of the night."

"Fine," Clarisse sighed as Lauren dragged her out. It was normal that she got dared to do girly things.

When Clarisse came back, she was wearing a blue lacey dress with black heels. Chris pulled her onto his lap and she snorted, "Truth or dare Travis."

"Dare." He said boldly.

Clarisse smirked "I dare you to do a handstand outside in the rain for 5 minutes."

Travis laughed, "Haha that's easy as cake," before strolling outside.

When he left Clarisse said. "Percy, I want you to drench him with douse cold water and Katie, you should grow some poison ivy around his arms to keep him there. Thalia, give him shocks here and there. And Chris, you can go pickpocket all of his things while Connor films this on his camera."

We all nodded and burst out laughing. Gee I didn't know Clarisse had it in her. After 30 seconds Travis started screaming. He chattered his teeth and jerked when Thalia shocked him. Chris took all of the drachmas and shiny objects in Travis's pockets and Katie giggled as ivy firmly supported Travis's arms. By the end of 5 minutes, Travis was begging to be released from his torture position. Thalia gave him one more good shock and Katie released him. When Travis walked back in, he looked like a frozen red handed burnt popsicle. We all burst out laughing at Travis and he jumped in the shower.

Clarisse smirked, "Yea that was totally easy as pie." While Travis was showering.

"I HEARD THAT!" Travis shouted through the wall and we all chuckled.

Travis came out and glared at everybody. "That was so not cool, and seriously Katie, my hands will be red for like the rest of the week." He mumbled.

Katie went over to sit on Travis's lap and kissed him after murmuring I'm sorry to him **(A.N. Katie and Travis are dating already... Just a heads up)**

After Travis and Katie pulled away from their make out session, Travis seemed in a much better mood. "Truth or dare Perce?"

"Dare" Percy replied boldly with me still on his lap.

"I dare you to strip to your boxers in front of us and skip around the cabins singing opera style." Travis said smugly.

Percy sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Um yes of course or remove a piece of clothing." Travis said.

"Fine I'll do it," Percy grunted and I scooted over as took off his shirt. His abs were so toned and hot, I resisted my urge to touch them. Then Percy took off his shorts pants and we all laughed. Percy scowled as he walked out the door and Connor immediately took out his video camera.

Percy singing opera is the funniest thing ever.

1. His voice was super off pitch and rather low. It cracked as he got higher up the scale.

2. In opera performances, a professional just stands there does hand gestures, but Percy was skipping I'm his undies and swinging his arms like a toddler.

3. Several people from the Apollo cabin yelled out the window telling him to shut up, yet he didn't

By the time Percy came back, he was dry as ever, and we were all sprawled on the floor laughing our hearts out. Connor snickered as he put away his video went into the bathroom and changed.

Percy came back out and pulled me back onto his lap. I whispered in his ear, "That was some mighty fine singing there Seaweed Brain." He grinned at me and kissed my temple.

Percy's POV

I felt really uncomfortable for the video that Connor had and was determined to get it. Instead of daring Connor, I said, "Truth or dare Chris."

"How about dare." He replied.

I got up and whispered in his ear. "I dare you to dare the Stolls to go sing Baby by Justin Bieber to the Artemis cabin and while they're gone take Connor's video camera and delete the video of my opera singing." **(A.N. Thalia and the Hunters are staying at camp for awhile)**

Chris grinned mischievously. "No problem Perce, my pleasure."

I grinned at him as he spoke, "Truth or dare Connor."

"Oh pul-eez dare Rodiguez." Connor snorted.

I smiled to myself. For once a Seaweed Brain plan can actually work.

Chris smirked, "I dare you and Travis to go to the Artemis cabin and sing Baby by Justin Bieber to them."

Connor gulped, "Uh... Umm... Oh fine lemme grab my shield."

Connor and Travis nervously walked out. Travis took his iPod with Him and we could hear them bickering as they walked. We all followed behind them. Chris snatched Connor's camera and winked at me. I smiled gratefully back at him.

Back to Annabeth's POV

Our afternoon was going really well, Percy wrapped an arm around me as we spied on Connor and Travis. Chris got out his own video camera and was taping the show.

Connor knocked on the door holding his shield nervously, a girl answered after about 10 seconds and snorted, "May I help you?"

Connor stumbled, "Yes my brother and I would like to sing a song for you wonderful ladies." Then he and Travis started, "_You know you love me, I know your care..."_

Suddenly the girl shouted fire and maybe 50 arrows went flying. Connor and Travis screamed and hid nervously while the Hunters dragged them inside the cabin. All of us were laughing. I also felt a tad bit of sympathy for them. Thalia mumbled beside me, "They are so dead" and continued giggling.

After about 2 minutes. Connor and Travis were thrown back out of the Artemis cabin. Chris grinned and shut his camera. Connor and Travis each had a black eye and both of them were covered in bruises from head to toe.

"That was soo not worth it," Connor mumbled while chewing ambrosia. "I am so gonna get revenge on those girls." Travis grunted next to him as we laughed at Chris's video replay. Katie and Lauren pecked their boyfriends and I snuggled up with Percy in a blanket. He grinned cheerfully at me. It was still raining outside.

"Let's order some pizza and continue our game instead of going down to dinner today." Said Nico. We all nodded in agreement. Travis got out his stolen mortal phone and stepped out of the cabin to place the order. After 10 minutes he came back with 5 pizza boxes. I shared with Percy, Connor with Lauren, Katie with Travis, Clarisse with Chris, and Nico with Thalia (which was quite awkward). After we finished Connor seemed determined and urged to continue our game. I guess that he wants revenge sand he's putting it on Thalia.

"Truth or dare Thalia." Connor growled.

Thalia smirked knowingly, "Truth,"

Connor pouted, then thought for a while. His eyes lit up suddenly and he asked, "If you weren't a Hunter, who would you date in this room."

Thalia blushed, "Umm Nico since he is attractive, and the rest of you all are taken." Nico blushed next to Thalia and Lauren squealed.

Thalia urged ahead, "Katie, truth or dare?"

Katie hesitated, "Truth." She said confidently after thinking awhile.

Thalia smirked, "Who would you date in this room other than Travis and why?"

Travis glared at Thalia and looked pretty scary honestly. Katie blushed, and said in a super hushed voice, "Percy since he's strong and very attractive."

I felt my cheeks heat up in anger and Katie looked at me apologetically. I stood up to go slap her, but Percy wrapped both of his arms around me to prevent me from getting up and doing something irrational. I took a couple of deep breaths and glared at her. Travis looked sad and Katie spoke up again, "But I am happy with Travis even if he is a mischievous jerk sometimes." she leaned over and kissed him. After Katie pulled away she looked at me again and I sighed at her. I had nothing to worry about, it was a dumb game.

"Well we should probably get going, it's getting late." Katie spoke up quickly.

"Yea thanks for having us over Perce" the Stolls said happily.

"Haha no problem."

LINEBREAK

I went back to my cabin to shower, then snuck out again to Percy's cabin. It had finally stopped raining, and my day was wonderful. Percy was waiting patiently on his bed and his eyes lit up when he saw me. I smiled at him and we had a mini make out session before I drifted off in his protective grip.

**Read and review :)**

**Please tell me what you think of it and review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Capture the Flag

Annabeth's POV

It was a pretty normal day (for demigods). Percy and I talked to some friends and kissed. In no time we were at the dining pavilion again eating dinner.

Chiron suddenly interrupted and announced, "There will be capture the flag tonight!" My eyes lit up.

"What are you thinking of Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"How we're going to win tonight in the game." I muttered and Percy grinned at me.

After dinner we all headed to the armory to get weapons and armor.

LINEBREAK

"Heroes!" Chiron announced, "the teams are already divided. On the red team, we have Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Artemis!" The red team cheered and whooped.

"For the blue team, we have Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hades," Chiron paused "and Poseidon." The blue team cheered and the red team groaned. Percy grinned at me and I smiled back but looked away really fast. My battle strategy was to keep the flag 20 meters from the creek, so Percy could guard it easily and there were trees around us so Apollo campers could hide in. I guessed that Ares would hide their flag on Zeus's Fist (they usually do) so it would be hard to climb. Good thing I had my invisibility cap. My plan was to have Percy and the Apollo cabin on defense. Percy guarding the flag and the Apollo Campers in the trees since they were good archers. Hermes campers, Demeter campers, Athena campers (including me, since I'm usually the one who grabs the flag in the previous games), would lead a huge distraction while Malcolm took my invisibility cap to grab the flag. The rest of us would hold back the pursuing group and Malcolm would hand the flag to Nico; Nico would shadow travel back to our side. I quickly explained my plan to the my group while Malcolm winked at me. I grinned back and tossed him my cap when no one was looking. Chiron was still explaining the rules.

"Heroes!" he announced again. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

I got out my dagger and we charged. We marched towards Zeus's fist.  
"Guys watch out for the Hun- LOOKOUT!" We shielded ourselves from the volley of silver arrows.

Thalia and the Hunters jumped out behind the bushes they were hiding in, "Hey Annie, sorry about this but we can't let you get to the flag. Ares cabin warned us that you would come, but I wasn't expecting this big of a group."

I scowled at my nickname, and replied cooly, "Yea I'm sorry to Thals, but we're gonna win this. Break!" I shouted and we all separated. I had gone over this part of the plan with my group and we planned to separate the Hunters, and hold them off one on one, and give Malcolm and Nico an easy path.

"After them!" Thalia shouted. "I'll get Annabeth, the rest of you hold them off!"

I smirked as I ran. Thalia close on my heels. Thalia had pulled out her spear and her shield Aegis and was grinning at me. I pulled out my dagger and analyzed her. Even if she was my best friend, she was going to lose this battle. We charged each other.

I slashed at her, she parried my attack and thrust her spear at me. I dodged and we parted. We continued fighting for maybe 5 minutes until Chiron boomed. "Blue team wins!"

"Wha... How..." Said Thalia.

I smirked at her, "Athena always, always wins Thals, don't forget that." I turned and walked away from a confused and slightly angry looking Thalia.

I jogged back to the creek and high fived a grinning Malcolm and tired looking,yet content Nico. "Good work everybody!" Malcolm handed me my cap back. Percy came up and gave me a hug. He was slightly sweaty, and unharmed.

"You never cease to amaze me Wise Girl." He nuzzled my ear.

"You weren't so bad yourself Seaweed Brain. Like I said 6 years ago, Athena always, always has a plan." I smirked and Percy kissed my temple.

The Stolls walked up to us. "Hurrah Annabeth. Dude you should have seen us get revenge on those hunters. It was freaking awesome!"

Chris filled me, Percy and the Apollo children in on the details. Apparently when I was fighting Thalia, he and most of the other Hermes children made their way to Zeus's Fist and distracted the Ares guards. None of them noticed the flag was missing until Chiron announced the winner.

I walked back to my cabin to shower up. I glanced at the clock; it was 9:00. I walked with Malcolm to the campfire. I saw Percy sitting on a log already and walked over to sit by him. He pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arm around me.

"Good work today." I told him and he grinned.

Percy replied cockily, "Do I get a reward?"

"No" I snorted, "you're invincible, toughen up Seaweed Brain." I stifled a giggle as he pouted.

"Please?" Percy whined giving me his famous heartwarming puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Fine one kiss only though."

"Deal." Percy grinned goofily

I repositioned myself as he leaned up to kiss me I tangled my hands in his hair and he tightened his grip around my waist. We lost count of time as we kissed.

Chiron cleared his voice, "Umm Percy, Annabeth? We're about to start..."

I pulled away and blushed. All the Aphrodite girls were squealing and snapping pictures on their cameras.

The rest of the night went peacefully. I cuddled with Percy in a comfortable silence. When we finished, Percy and I walked hand in hand back to his cabin.

"Why didn't you retrieve the flag yourself in the game Wise Girl?" He inquired as we sat on his bed.

"Well, I figured I would have to change plans since Ares campers already suspected it from previous games, so I went over the plan with Malcolm and Nico and used myself as a huge distraction to confuse everybody while Malcolm easily got the flag and passed it to Nico, who shadow travelled us to victory. Everyone on the red team was expecting me to grab the flag, and yet I showed up with a huge offense group, so they all focused on me. Like Thalia and the hunters made sure to keep me "distracted" so I couldn't "distract" them. If that didn't work I had 5 more backup plans up my sleeve and we could have still won since you were our defense and we had Apollo archers ready to ambush any takers on the red- oomph!" I babbled quickly.

Percy shut me up with a kiss. "Ugh you're such a Kelp Head. You were the one that asked me the question Seaweed Brain." I scowled.

"Well your beauty was such a distraction I couldn't keep up with your wise, nocturnal, owl plan." He shot back.

"What does my plan, have to do with owls?" I snorted and raised an eyebrow.

He hesitated, "Well owls are smart and deceitful, like my beautiful, smart, deceitful, and awesome girlfriend."

I blushed and gave him a playful slap. "You're so cheesy Percy."

"I'm YOUR cheesy Percy." He said and leaned in to kiss me again. I kissed him back, sighing in my head.

When we pulled away I asked, "Percy do you even know what cheesy means?"

"Uhh, are you talking about the food? Like pizza!" He said proudly.

I slapped him on the shoulder for real this time and winced in pain. "Ow ugh your curse sucks. And no Percy I'm talking about the romantic, flattering style of cheesy not food!"

"There's more than one definition of cheesy?" He mumbled.

I facepalmed, "Yes Percy I've said it so many times that your cheesy and it's not that you're a piece of pizza!"

Percy grinned goofily at me and melted me in his stare. I shook my head and scooted off of him. Gods he is such a Barnacle Brain.

After an awkward and uncomfortable silence Percy wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry Annabeth." He said quietly.

I sighed, "I've taught you so many longer words and such, but you don't even know what cheesy meant."

"I do now! Come on Annabeth let's go to bed." Percy insisted.

I stayed put and sat firmly on the bed with my arms crossed.

"Fine be a stubborn Wise Girl." Percy muttered and I smirked.

The next order of events happened really fast. I remember Percy locking his rock hard hands around my waist and he tickled me until I promised to go to sleep. Then something happened and we had another make out session while he was atop of me. By the time I fell asleep my lips were swollen and it was nearly midnight. So a pretty demigodly styled day if I don't say so myself.

**Read and review :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

A Quest

Annabeth's POV

I had a weird dream that night. I saw Percy Nico, and Drew running through these woods, getting chased by Laistrygonian giants. Then I saw Percy training these 3 kids. I woke up and found myself alone. I slipped on my cap and walked outside. I heard Percy and Chiron arguing.

"Annabeth won't be happy about this, do we get a prophecy or something ." Percy muttered.

"Percy I'm sorry, but you have to without a prophecy and Annabeth must not come. Drew says her mom is telling her to go on this quest and she may choose any two others. You must get going. You have to return by Thanksgiving." Chiron replied. Percy sighed and stormed back to his cabin

I figured it out in my head as I jogged back to the Poseidon cabin. "Drews going on a quest.. Drew's going on a quest with Percy..." I ran back and hid in the corner of Poseidon's cabin.

Percy stormed in. "Annabeth?" He asked. Seeing that I wasn't there percy sighed and rummaged under his bed. He pulled out a sheet of paper and used riptide as a pen.

Percy wrote for awhile. When he finished he set the letter on his bed, grabbed his backpack and headed out.

i stayed in the corner. For some reason I had another bad feeling about this one too. Tears unconsciously streamed down my face. I walked over to his bed and ads the note. **(A.N. In Greek but I type in English.) **

_Annabeth,_

_I am going on a quest with Drew. We have to rescue 3 halfbloods in a school in Colorado Springs. Looks like some schools only get a couple days of break. Aphrodite sent us and I am so sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye, but whatever you do, please stay at camp and don't follow us._

_I love you so much Annabeth and please forgive me for going on this quest and leaving you,_

_Percy_

By the time I finished reading, I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears, tucked the note in my pocket, and jumped up. I didn't care if Percy wanted me to stay, I was going after them. I rushed to my cabin to grab my backpack, which was already stuffed with food, money and nectar. I checked the clock; it was 5:30. I ran to the stables still wearing my invisibility cap, and sent a prayer to Poseidon that Blackjack would cooperate.

LINEBREAK

I reached the stables and threw off my cap. Clutching a few sugar cubes in my pocket and crooned, "Hey Blackjack, I need your help please." I fed him the sugar cubes and he whinnied.

Someone interrupted behind me and I jumped, "need who's help?"

I whirled around to see Chiron picking up my cap. "Oh hey Chiron." I said.

"Come with me Annabeth, lets have a talk" Chiron sighed.

LINEBREAK

Percy's POV

Me, Nico, and Drew were on our way to the airport. I felt really uncomfortable about the idea, especially since I was with Drew, and Zeus hated Nico and my guts. We rushed in the airport and Drew charmspoke is tickets for free. I scowled as we got on the plane. I missed Annabeth so much.

LINEBREAK

I awoke to the intercom voice of "the plane will land in about 5 minutes, please fasten your sestbelts." Thank the gods i was able to fall asleep on the plane ride. I suddenly felt super queasy and got butterflies in my stomach. Nico looked worse. He was LITERALLY green. I glanced at Drew. She was fixing her makeup! I can't believe she had the gut to even put on makeup this morning. I looked away in disgust. Sure Drew can charmspeak and stuff, but other than that, she's soooo much worse than Annabeth. I missed Annabeth so much. Just then the plane landed with a huge thud! Nico lost his breakfast. Good thing he already had a plastic bag in his hands. Drew looked at him in disgust while I patted his back. I glared at Drew, wishing more and more that I could back out of this dumb quest and be with my Annabeth. Plus we don't even get a prophecy to follow, like what kind of quest doesn't have a prophecy. Ugh I can't wait to return to camp.

We quickly got off a plane and Drew called over a taxi to take us to a hotel.

"So what's the school called," asked Nico.

"Mountain ridge middle school." Drew replied while fixing her mascara and batting her dumb eyelashes at me. I scowled at her, then glanced at the clock.

I cursed, "dang it schools already out. We have to get the kids tomorrow!"

"Its okay babe, we can hang out at the mall together and have some fun. Plus Anniebells not going to be here to interrupt us." Drew charmspoke at me.

I nodded, then suddenly snapped out of it, "Absolutely not. We are on a QUEST Drew, not some dumb shopping spree. So what if your the leader of this quest, Nico and I won't listen to your dumb ideas and waste time! Plus I have a girlfriend, so quit your dumb flirts cause it's never gonna change me and Annabeth's relationship! Gah I should'be never come on this quest!" I gave her a stealthy death glare as the cab pulled to a stop. We arrived at a hotel. I read stumbling, "Hil-ton Gard-umm-en Inn and Sweets."

LINEBREAK

I sat on my bed watching TV. Nico was taking a shower while Drew was fixing her makeup for like the 5th time. I nervously clutched a drachma, thinking of whether or not to IM Annabeth. She's gonna be super mad though. I sighed and absentmindedly watched TV, my main thoughts on Annabeth. This is going to be a horrific quest.

LINEBREAK

Annabeths POV

Chiron and I walked around camp. It was still super early. Nobody was awake yet.

"So why can't I go after Percy." I demanded

"Because the quest only needs 3 people, and Aphrodite let Drew choose 2 people, so you are not allowed to pursue them." Chiron sighed.

"But Percy followed Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover on the quest when Artemis and I were kidnapped." I shot back.

Chiron sighed again, "Percy was the 5th member of their quest. When Zoe set out, she only took 4 people. Percy thought he was the fifth, so he followed. Plus, I didn't know of his escape until he left for one day."

"I have a really bad feeling about this though. Do they even have a prophecy?" I pleaded. I was on the verge of exploding in tears and anger.

"No because Rachel is on vacation with her family, and all quests have risks dear. Because I'm worried you will go after Percy, I'm keeping your invisibility cap til Thanksgiving. Also, Grover and your siblings will be watching over you, and reporting me on your actions so you don't leave." Chiron said firmly.

I burst into tears and screamed. "I hate you!" Before running back to Percy's cabin. I admit that was probably irrational, but I was very very angry at Percy and Chiron. I sobbed into Percy's pillow and stayed there for the rest of the day. How could Percy leave me for Drew? Why is he playing me? Why won't Chiron let me follow them; I'm strong enough to protect myself. Why won't Percy IM me? I sobbed in his bed, not even noticing that Grover was watching me outside Percy's window. This was very un-athena of me but, I was a nervous wreck. I cried myself to sleep. This was going to be a horrific week.

**Read and review ;)**

**Thanks for reading **

**Im sorry this was an ugly chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Middle School Maniacs

Annabeth's POV

I dreamed about Percy. He was at the mall with Nico and Drew. It was odd because they should have been on their quest and yet they were in Claire's, looking at jewelry. I wanted to punch Drew's stupid heart out. My dream shifted. I saw Pikes Peak covered in snow and 3 feet deep snow on the road.

I woke up with frizzy hair and a damp shirt. Surprisingly I was in a better mood and more practical. I thought, I have worries, but honestly, Percy wouldn't leave me. We've been through hell and back, and nothing will break us up. Not high school, and definitely not camp. Sure Drew's a slut, but it's only 2 more days. I sighed and walked out of Percy's lonely cabin. Malcolm was outside waiting worriedly.

When he saw me he smiled. "How was your night?"

"Fine" I said curtly. This is annoying, why is there always gonna be someone stalking me. I thought in my head.

It was a hot day. i walked to the dining pavilion and ate. I ignored all the comments and looks Chiron and my siblings gave me and ate silently. Maybe I looked miserable without Percy, and honestly I was, but I was in a much better, Athena-like, pragmatic mood this morning.

I finished breakfast silently, and walked to the beach. For some reason, the beach calms me no matter what. Most of all, it reminded me of Percy's scent, in a good exciting way. I kicked off my shoes and sat on the sand, staring off into the seagreen ocean. The tide waves splashed my feet soothingly, and it warmed me as I clutched Percy's note close to my chest and inhaled the ocean breezes. It was just peaceful, in its own special way, and I was happier, as I killed time and enjoyed my surroundings. I sighed neutrally to myself, maybe I can manage two days after all. I ended up staying there for the rest of the day; I designed buildings and fountains for Poseidon and Athena, and ate the food Malcolm brought me for dinner. When it was 8:30 I walked back to Percy's empty cabin, showered up, prayed to the gods that he was okay, and drifted off into lovely oceanic dreams.

LINEBREAK

Percy's POV

That night, Drew dragged Nico and I to the nearby mall. I said no at first, but then she charmspoke and I forgot my train of thought. When I snapped back to reality, we in the car driving on icy roads. Nico and I glared at Drew and she shrugged. I sighed as I sat in the backseat of the cab and daydreamed about Annabeth's beautiful blonde curls and her stormy grey eyes. Around us, there were dark snowstorm clouds. It was already drizzling snow. the chills and tingles of the wind reminded me of Annabeth when she touched me In my Achilles spot. For once, I felt content and cheerful in the gloomy gray weather. Hmm, maybe I could survive 2 days without being too miserable, I daydreamed absentmindedly.

LINEBREAK

We arrived at the mall. I was once again angry at Drew and trudged along scowling as she sqealed at the window displays. We went into Claire's. While Drew was checking out nail polish. A charm bracelet caught my eye. I dragged Nico over. There was a silver charm bracelet dangling and many charms in multiple drawers under it.

"Hey Nico." I said while rummaging through the drawers. "help me find any owl charm."

Nico nodded. I had already found a silver lightning bolt charm with rhimestones and a heart charm. The heart was seagreen, and also had mini rhinestones along the edge. Nico found a silver owl charm and I found another of the Empire State Building. I headed over to the cashier and quickly purchased the items, ignoring the "charming" (ignore the pun) looks the cashier gave me. I put the bag carefully in my coat pocket.

After 5 more long minutes of persuading Drew, we finally left Claire's and Nico and I dragged Drew out of the mall. It was pretty strenuous. By the time, we reached our hotel, I was exhausted. I showered up, set my alarm clock, and was out within 30 seconds, dreaming about Annabeth.

LINEBREAK

RINGGGGGG. RINGGGG. RINGGGG! My alarm clock screeched. I groaned and woke up. Suddenly remembering our task today. I jumped up. Drew was already awake and was putting on makeup. I shook Nico awake.

"We've got to stay on task today!" I muttered wanting to get this dumb quest over with and return home.

We went downstairs, grabbed some breakfast and headed out.

Mountain Ridge was seriously only like a 10 minute walk from our hotel. I conversed with Drew while we walked.

"Do you know their names?" I asked.

"Yea their children of Aphrodite and their names are Kiana Trocha, Sierra Song, and Michelle Stephens. Their all in eighth grade, and apparently have been attracting Lot of monsters." Drew replied.

I scowled, "Honestly Drew, Nico and I aren't exactly the best picks when it comes to smell for monsters. I got expelled from 5 schools for a reason you know..."

"But you're sooooo strong Percy." Drew slurred.

"Hey what about me?!" Nico defiantly shouted.

"You are so agile Nico!" Drew crooned. "We would't get anywhere if it weren't for your awesome abilities!"

I rolled my eyes. Gods that girl is ridiculous. I would do anything to have Annabeth replace her. One shes smart. Two shes watches my back. three she does t check her makeup every 10 seconds and is actually good at fighting. Unlike somebody cough-cough-drew-cough.

We finally arrived at the school and walked into the main office.

The office lady lifted her head."May I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes please, I'd like to sign Kiana Trocha, Sierra Song, and Michelle Stephens out for the day." Drew said sweetly in her charmspeak.

The lady nodded and made a couple telephone calls. A few minutes later, 3 girls walked nervously out towards the front office.

"Thank you, have a good day" Drew said. Then she turned to the girls. "Hi I'm Drew Tanaka and we have something really important to discuss."

LINEBREAK

We were back at the hotel and Drew was explaining to the girls how they were half bloods. Nico and I sat on the bed and watched television. I checked the weather; the snowstorm was going to be very bad and all the planes would be cancelled for the next 2 days.

I cursed, "Come on! Now we have to go by car back to Camp." Honestly that didn't sound like a bad idea, I was just angry about the fact that we wouldn't get home as easily as I thought.

After a few minutes the 3 girls came over. Drew said, "you two mind introducing yourselves?"

I shrugged, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Nico said after me, "Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades."

While Drew continued talking, I looked over the girls. Kiana had blonde hair and blue/grey color changing eyes. Sierra had dark black hair and brown eyes. Michelle had curly brown hair and hazel green color changing eyes. "I'd like you two to train these girls how to fight. I brought some celestial bronze swords in my suitcase." Drew said.

Nico and I shrugged, "Whatever," I said, we need to get to an area with more space though.

Theres a forest called black forest, about 20 minutes from here. I'll call a taxi.

LINEBREAK

We were in the forest. Nico decided to train Sierra while I trained Kiana while Drew "trained" Michelle; more like taught her how to put on mascara and eyeliner.

I taught Kiana the basics, how to attack, slash, sidestep, and parry an attack. She was quite coachable and athletic for an Aphrodite girl. Her blonde hair really reminded me of Annabeth and I miss her even more. I glanced over at Nico; he had opposite luck. Sierra was sitting on a log whining about how "tiring it was". I rolled my eyes. Like holding your hand upright with a mascara wand for 20 minutes to adjust your makeup wasn't sore...

Suddenly there was a huge ROAR behind us. Uh oh, what monster is it now. I whirled around to see about 10 Laistrygonian giants. Sure no big deal when it's just Nico, me and Annabeth, but it's a HUGE DEAL with flirtatious non-aggressive screaming Aphrodite girls.

My protective side came over, "Nico!" I shouted, "kill as many as possible and RUN and keep them safe." I know Drew is a slut, but we need everybody back alive on Thanksgiving.

Nico nodded and we both charged the monsters. I killed 3 giants really quickly and Nico took down 2. I nodded at him and we both ran. Ugh Aphrodite girls are so slow. The deep snow slowed everybody down even more. We made it to about 300 meters before Drew was out of breath and basically everybody else except Kiana. Nico and I hid behind trees, waiting for the giants to come. After about 2 minutes the giants showed up.

One screamed, "DEMIGODS YUMMY FOR DINNER, I HAPPY!" I jumped out and killed 2 more and Nico summoned his skeleton warriors and took care of another 2. I turned towards the last one and saw Kiana fighting. She was brave, but she was slow with the sword and barely dodged the giants thrusts. I rushed up behind the giant and sunk riptide through its belly.

I nodded at Kiana, "Good try but you will need a lot more training than that to defend yourself." I turned toward everybody else. "Let's get a cab to drive us back to the hotel. We can set out on a private emergency plane tomorrow." I know it sounds weird that I'm enforcing the plane idea, but I was desperate to return home and see my baby Annabeth. Screw our luck with the snow canceling the flights. Were gonna try anyways.

LINEBREAK

When we got back to the hotel it was 5 P. M. All the girls were exhausted and decided to shower up. I waited impatiently outside for them, wanting to get out of this dreary city. Unfortunately, girls are 100x slower than boys when it comes to showering, eating, and getting ready, so by the time all of us were done, it was 8. I wanted to IM Annabeth, but it was now too late.

"Whats the plan tomorrow?" Nico yawned.

"Well we could try calling an emergency plane and Drew could charmspeak him to drive us to NY..." I suggested. I was desperately camp-sick and wanted to go back. "We've finished our quest now let's go home."

"But I want to stay and have more fun." Drew whined. Nico and I rolled our eyes and sighed at her.

"No!" I said firmly. "I've left Annabeth long enough and we are going back tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

Drew gasped at my snobby remark, "Please Percy?" She said with extra charmspeak.

For a little bit, I felt like staying too, but I immediately snapped out of it, "No, either you come with us tomorrow or Nico and I are going back on our own! And you won't have any protection since you all barely know how to fight!" I said angrily.

Drew sat on her bed and looked over-emotionally sad. I was done with her. So what if she could charmspeak, we were heading out TONIGHT!

"You just want to go back because of Annabeth, yet theres me who's like 1000 times prettier and way more impeccable." She snorted.

O-Kay that girl has gone too far. I walked up to her and pushed her against the wall.

"Excuse me?! Annabeth is the prettiest, smartest person ever to exist. She is flawless and I could not imagine my life without her. You need to get your crap together, cause we are heading out right now!" I was shouting now, my voice deadly.

"I'm not leaving!" Drew said.

"Well Nico and I are!" I shot back. I turned towards the other girls. "Are you guys coming with us or not?" I demanded.

Surprisingly, all of them nodded followed us and we left. Drew looked shocked. She glared at me and then put on a whole new act of "Guys wait for me!"

I sighed and we decided to wait. The whole goal was to start back home and it finally worked, but I was not touching that slutty, impertinent, barbie doll when we get back to camp. Drew finally came along after 40 minutes and we called a taxi to the airport.

LINEBREAK

At the airport, Drew tried to charmspeak us tickets, but the flight attendent said that all flights would be canceled that night, and would resume tomorrow.I sighed in disappointment as Drew sighed satisfyingly and drifted off on a chair. The rest of the girls were fast asleep; they had a long day. Nico and I stayed awake.

Suddenly a lady came along. She was wearing a flight attendent outfit and had long brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Aphrodite, I mouthed to Nico. Oh gosh, things were gonna get interesting. Aphrodite supposedly fixed things with the flight attendant. She clutched a few papers and walked over to me and Nico.

"Well done Percy and Nico." Aphrodite said. "Here are your tickets for tomorrow. I'm proud of you all."

Then she disappeared and I found 6 tickets on my lap. They were scheduled at 3 P.M. and would land at 11 P.M. In Manhattan.

Great, I thought, I won't get to see surprise Annabeth early. But it was better than nothing. Slowly, I drifted off into a deep sleep too, and I dreamed about my beautiful, stunning girlfriend.

**Read and review:) **

**thanks for reading **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Mutual Feelings

Annabeth's POV

I slept alone. It was different. I was so used to Percy's strong grip around my tiny body, that I turned and twisted myself awake from my peaceful dream. I looked around Percy's cabin. It was 4 A.M. and the sun was rising a little. Everything seemed soo awkward without Percy. The beach never felt the same, I didn't have a sparring partner of my same skill, no one was literally there for me since Percy's absence (except for my creepy stalker siblings and Grover). As I looked around his cabin, I felt like my second half of my heart was torn out and replaced with painful reminders. Percy was my other half, and his cabin, the beach, and the color of sea green were now haunting me instead of comforting me like they did at first. I decided to leave this cabin until Percy came back. It was too painful to stay. I pulled on a hoodie and some sweats and decided to take a jog. The creepiest thing was Grover; he was awake outside chewing on some soda can bottles. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep and I'm heading back to my cabin." I grumbled. Wow Grover thanks for ruining my exercise plan.

He nodded, "let me walk you back." He insisted.

I sighed. This has gone overboard. "Look seriously Grover, you and Malcolm are like creepy stalkers now. All you do is watch me. I can take care of myself you know..."

Grover replied, "We are obeying Chiron and just making sure you don't do something irrational and run off after Percy."

I was super annoyed now. "Oh I see, so you're just being a good satyr and listening to orders huh. You seriously should consider breaking them sometimes. Dont you know how to read emotions? Well you clearly haven't read MY emotions well enough. Percy is my other half! He is my best friend and boyfriend! I got up today because his memories are practically haunting me in the scariest way. I feel like my heart is being torn apart slowly and painfully. It's getting worse everyday! Ever since he left, I have been miserable, and everything's changed. The beach is more tenacious, I don't have a sparring partner at my level for swordfighting, it's harder to focus on designing buildings for Mount Olympus, and nobody's literally there for me now except you and Malcolm! You and Malcolm aren't even there for me to talk to; you don't cheer me up; you don't listen to me, all you do is look at me and tell Chiron everything like creepy stalkers. I thought you were my friend Grover FRI-END!" I pronounced. "Do you have any IDEA of what's going on inside me head?! I can't believe you listened and obliged to Chiron's orders! And being The Lord of the Wild, you still ought to still know how I'm feeling. Chiron didn't tell you not to talk to me did he? Well I'll tell you something right now. If Percy isn't back on Thanksgiving, I'm leaving. No one will stop me. Invisibility cap or not, I'm taking Blackjack or whatever else I can use if you stop me and I'm leaving to go after Percy. Don't even TRY to tell Chiron cause I have 10 extra backup plans for hundreds of scenarios. What would you do Grover, if Juniper was taken or forced to leave you. Huh? How would you act, if you weren't allowed to go with your soulmate on a quest. Friends give each other space and comfort. If you're still my "friend" and you still want me to consider you a friend then I will say this one last time... LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was screaming now and was crying really hard. Grover looked hurt yet apologetic. I glared at him and pushed past him while wiping my astray tears. He didn't follow me. I didn't care if that was irrational, it was what I've been wanting to say for a long time. I ran to the Artemis cabin. Hopefully Thalia hasn't changed. I was soo wrong about yesterday. I was not going to survive til tomorrow.

LINEBREAK

I was still crying as I knocked on the Artemis cabin door. I girl opened it 2 seconds later.

She was scowling, "can I help you?"

"I'd like to talk with Thalia." I choked out.

She nodded grimly and let me in. I walked over to Thalia's bed and sat shook her gently.

"Who in Hades woke me up this early" Thalia shot up, "this better be a good reason!" Thalia glared at all the hunters. Then she fixed her eyes on me and gasped. I must've been a nervous and physical wreck, for Thalia sat up and gave me a hug.

"Whats the issue?" Said Thalia. Gods I loved how she jumped in right away.

I slowly poured out all of my feelings and emotions. I explained how Percy's reminders were haunting me and how Grover and Malcolm won't leave me alone. I finally told her about my going after Percy plan.

"Have you talked to Percy?" Asked Thalia.

I shook my head and continued crying. Thalia looked mad and pulled me into a friendly hug.

"Well that's it I'm IMing that barnacle brain right now!" Thalia snatched a golden drachma and headed over to the bathroom. I looked at the clock. It was 5 A.M. gosh Percy isn't gonna like this.

Percy's POV

I had a pretty decent dream. I was hanging with Annabeth back at my house and we were making out. I suddenly heard yelling and snapped awake.

"PERCY JACKSON GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Thalia screamed.

"Okay okay, why sooo early though? Dude it's 3 A.M.?! What's the big deal." I grumbled.

"Annabeth." Thalia said grimly. My eyes snapped open and I became more alert.

"What happened?" I said worriedly.

"Well according to her, she went to the beach to soothe herself, but it's changing now. She says the beach isn't the same and no one is there for her except Malcolm and Grover; who are practically stalking her and making sure she won't leave," Thalia babbled. "She's been crying all day because she left your cabin at 4 saying its impossible to sleep in without you and Grover was there and she basically exploded. And she says she's going after you if you don't come back tomorrow so you better hurry that little Seaweed Butt of yours cause your girlfriend aint doing good."

"Let me talk to her," I pleaded.

Thalia nodded, I could hear crying in the background. I was angry at Grover. How could he hurt my Annabeth! Oh me and him were gonna have a little man talk later on.

Thalia came back grimly, "Annabeth doesn't want to see anyone sorry. Shes buried her head into my pillow and refused to budge. Hurry up and come back Perce... We need you." Thalia said quietly and waved away the Iris message.

I sat worriedly. I felt soo sorry for my Annabeth. Hopefully Annabeth can manage another day. Ugh it pained me soo much to hear her crying because she was lonely. I mentally swore to myself to never leave her like that again. The rest of the day til the plane ride, I sat there nervously praying to Zeus that we would have one last safe plane ride. Nico sat solemnly beside me while Drew and all the girls went shopping around the airport. Nico bought me a couple sandwiches and I prayed over and over again to Zeus and my dad that I could return home today.

Annabeth's POV

I was soo thankful to have Thalia. We talked a little more when she brought me some breakfast.

"Where's Malcolm and Grover?" I sniffled, a little more cheerful.

Thalia tensed, "I haven't seen Grover around but Malcolm is looking for you. He asked me and I spat in his face for you."

I laughed, thank god Thalia has let me stay in her cabin tonight.

I stayed in her cabin the rest of the day. Yea I admit I didn't fully stop crying and didn't want to get embarrassed, but Thalia sure did a great job making me laugh. When it was 10, I decided to call it a night.

"Thank you Thalia," I said earnestly.

"No problem Annie," she replied.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Gods I was sooo ready for Percy to come home.

**Read and Review :)**

**Next chapter will be the reunion!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
